Amp
'Amp '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Amp is a dark blue lynx who is a friend or partner of Irin, Zee and Dexter. He is a member of The Journalists but Amp mostly works as a cameraman. He hates and has a rivalry with Irin's clams because of their killing habit. Amp is mostly seen holding his camera even outside his job. He's wrapped with electrical wires that may harm others who are not careful near him. His survival rate is extremely lower than Irin but he has more kills and survives more than both Zee and Dexter. He sometimes can be a dangerous character due to his electrical stuff, including the electrical wires on his body. Plus, he's immune to all electrical damages. Amp is most likely an even-tempered and a little laid-back character. He enjoys his job and thinks that his job is his most relaxing time. He's friends with Irin but has a rivalry towards her pets, The Clams. Zee, Irin's main partner, gave him his job temporarily until Amp brought both Zee and Dexter into the town to avoid The Clams' problems. He'll continue his support job as soon as Zee wants his job back. Amp doesn't really like Zee because of his furious and bossy personality. He's quite smart about all electrical stuff. When there's something that makes him uncomfortable, most often Irin's clams, he will easily get angry. Unlike Irin, he has seen all of The Clams' activities. When he tells Irin about her pets' other activities, she won't believe and will think Amp was joking. Amp never gets killed by The Clams but often gets bad injures whenever he's attacked by The Clams, while The Clams tend to get a "electrical" injuries. Episodes Starring roles * Caught in the Act * Short Circuit * Have a Bite Night * Rap and Blue Wire * Caught on Camera * Electric Heart Featuring roles *Hunter Hunted *Duck It Up! *Dead Or Tails *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Wipe Your Paws *Three Tails to Tell Appearances *Side Effect *Very Clam Journey *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Release the Savage *The Blue Moon *Twin Cats vs. A Mouse Fates Deaths #Short Circuit - Run over by The Clams. #Have a Bite Night - Showers bursts water through his torso. #Duck It Up! - His lower torso was cut off by Crazy. #Caught on Camera - Stabbed by Fliqpy. #Dead or Tails - Hit by spikes. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart - Falls into a hole. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Skinned to death. #Wipe Your Paws - Sliced to pieces by glass. Injuries #Short Circuit - Attacked and had his blood sucked by Sluggy at the face. #Rap and Blue Wire - Slightly injured by electrical explosion. #Electric Heart - Weakened by water. Kill counts * Shifty - 1 ("Caught in the Act") * Lifty - 1 ("Caught in the Act") * Double A - 2 ("Rap and Blue Wire", "Electric Heart") * Hound - 1 ("Caught on Camera" ''along with Lumpy) * Zee - 1 ("A Storm in a Teacup") * Dexter - 3 ("Electric Heart", "A Storm in a Teacup", "Release the Savage") * The Clams - 1 ("Electric Heart" some of them) * Sparky - 1 ("Electric Heart") * Toothy - 1 ("Electric Heart") * Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Electric Heart") * Jerky - 1 ("Electric Heart") Gallery Trivia * He is the only character who is immune to all types of electrical damage, including being struck by lightning, but he can still get a slight injury from aggresive electrical damages. * His electrical stuff can harm anybody and can also outright kill if someone's not careful with him. This makes him one of the most dangerous characters in the series. He can also easily kill Fliqpy with his electrical body (if he can defend himself from aggressive attacks). * Amp makes himself sure not to injure anybody, mostly with Irin. * All his electrical stuff (excluding the camera) are in his backpack. * Because of his electrical body, all electrical stuff works with him without the need of wires. * Unlike other lynx, he has a long tail. * Amp is one of the characters who makes a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Zee, Dexter, Emmy, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Morton and Mix. He was an electric eel in that old comic. * He is the one who helped both Zee and Dexter make their debut in "Hunter Hunted", where he's seen going out of the town and bringing both of them back in the end. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Lynx Category:Male Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Felines Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Good characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters